1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to navigation and more specifically to providing navigation directions using haptic outputs.
2. Introduction
Traditional navigation has relied on a combination of maps and audible commands. While a large variety of maps are available, looking at a map is inherently distracting from the travel itself. For example, to look at the map the user must either stop (thereby delaying arrival time) or look at the map while continuing to travel (particularly dangerous when driving). Providing of audible commands, particularly via GPS enabled navigation aids, mitigates some of these detriments. However, there are circumstances where an individual needs the capacity to both see and/or hear in an unimpeded capacity, which both maps and auditory commands fail to address.